Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Recently, many software applications have been developed for use on mobile computing devices. To increase the likelihood of a positive user experience with these software applications, a software application can be tested during one or more testing sessions. These testing sessions can include analysis of test results for tests involving application execution on various devices and under various operating conditions. The test results and subsequent analysis can be used to find and address software bugs or other issues associated with the application and/or to improve the application performance.